Do you?
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Se dice que hablan más las acciones que las palabras, pero cuando uno suele actuar siempre sin pensar es mejor el detenerse a hablar. Oneshot.


**Un par me hicieron el comentario de que dijera como Gold y Silver se juntaron en el fic de Apple and Cinnamon, así que en vez de mal usar un capitulo preferí hacer esto aparte.**

**Me ha quedado un poco flojo así que... ungh, advertidos están que esto no es muy bueno, lo lamento.**

* * *

_Iba a extrañar esas constantes peleas, y era bastante raro notar aquello._

— ¿Y porque debo hacerlo yo?

—Porque esta es MI casa, Silv—fue la respuesta de siempre.

Esa clase de peleas eran diarias. Desde que el chico de cabellos rojos había aceptado el ir a vivir un tiempo a la casa de la madre de Gold.

¿Por qué había aceptado? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Él siempre había vivido en pequeñas bases desperdigadas por todo Johto y Kanto; que si bien no eran precisamente lujosas y la falta de Blue a su lado era notable, podría sobrevivir. Quizá había sido un lapso de distracción suya el aceptar tal barbaridad.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, cuando se daban discusiones así entre ambos, extrañaba el ser despertado por Houndooms atacándolo a la mitad de la noche.

…_al menos los Houndooms mordían menos que el muchacho de ojos dorados_, _en más de un sentido_…

— ¿Entonces me pediste venir a tu casa para ser tu sirvienta? —devolvió la pregunta, recogiendo los platos de la cena que seguían sobre la mesa para llevarlos al lavadero.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero odio lavar platos—fue su excusa, yendo tras él y haciendo a su acompañante girar los ojos.

"_Vago sin remedio_", fue el único pensamiento que paso por su cabeza al escuchar aquello.

—Es tu tarea lavarlos, tu madre solo me pidió recogerlos

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero yo soy el hombre de la casa, así que ahora es tú tarea! —dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos tras la nuca, poniendo una cara de total confusión al ver al pelirrojo sonreír de repente.

Un pinchazo en la oreja fue suficiente para que el moreno supiera que su madre había escuchado absolutamente todo sobre lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo.

Gold aun no entendía del todo que pasaba con su madre que se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora y cariñosa con Silver. Quizá tendría que ver que _cierto_ hijo suyo hubiese hablado de más sobre las razones de porque él estaba en la casa… o quizá su madre hubiese notado ya las muestras de afecto que daba al pelirrojo.

Gran parte de él esperaba fuese lo segundo, ya que aun no sabía cómo exactamente explicarle a su madre sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, no como que hubiese logrado siquiera ser honesto y hablar directamente con él.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Gold? —preguntó la mujer en un claro tono amenazador. Era sorprendente como siendo una mujer tan pequeña podía poner tan nervioso a su hijo.

—N-nada mamá, solo comentaba que…—otro jalón y la mujer le soltó.

—Eso mismo pensé. Ahora haz lo que te ordene y deja al pobrecito de Silver en paz— fue su última advertencia, dando una amable sonrisa al mencionado para darse la media vuelta y salir del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Un breve gruñido, como cuando alguien trataba de ahogar su risa, llegó a sus oídos, viendo al chico de ojos platinos taparse un poco la boca.

Lo peor de todo es que el disfrutaba de los regaños de la mujer.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas Silver…—le advirtió, aunque claro estaba que él no se echaría a reír, por más que le molestara a Gold que se rieran de él.

—Son solo platos—le escuchó decir en lo que iba hacia el lavadero, mirando con molestia la pila de loza que esperaba ser lavada.

Aunque gran parte de la vajilla era la que el ensuciaba, en si comía el doble que el pelirrojo y su madre juntos.

Se quedo un rato ahí refunfuñando y gruñendo para mirar con odio al lavadero, como si buscara hacerlos huir o que se lavaran ellos solos. Haciendo tiempo al no querer hacer aquello.

_Platos, estúpidos platos…_

Solo volvió de su ensimismamiento cuando una fría mano le hizo a un lado, notando a Silver tomar el delantal y comenzar a mover el desorden que había en el lavadero.

—Tráeme uno de los elásticos que hay en la sala, necesito amarrarme el cabello—dijo mientras se ponía la prenda.

—E-eh… Silver, dije que yo lo haría, así que…

—Tráeme uno de los elásticos que hay en la sala—repitió sin voltear a verlo, a lo cual el mayor bufó suavemente, yendo a buscar dicho accesorio.

Le molestaba de sobremanera dijera una cosa y luego hiciera otra totalmente contraria. Aunque claro, se iba a vengar del jalón de oreja que su madre le había propinado por haberle pedido algo que a fin de cuentas el otro había hecho.

Volvió en poco hacia él, mirando que había comenzado a lavar la loza para tomarle el del cabello y atárselo. Sintió al pelirrojo tensarse, pero cuando había logrado salir de aquel estado ya había logrado hacerle un par de coletas algo torcidas.

—Muy gracioso, Gold…—dijo sarcástico, causando una risa en el otro Dex Holder. Él solo giró los ojos mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal para después desatarse el cabello, amarrándolo en una simple coleta alta.

—Te vez lindo con dos colitas— se burló a medias, disfrutando del ligero rubor que había atacado el blanco rostro del menor.

No respondió a la mofa, lo cual solo divirtió más al Criador que termino por recargarse en el mueble, mirándolo lavar los platos mientras el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas iba desapareciendo.

Claro estaba, el chico de cabello oscuro no dejaría eso pasara.

—Gold…—le llamó la atención antes de que siquiera el mayor terminara de rodear la cadera del pelirrojo con ambos brazos.

Era un total misterio para él como era posible que Silver pudiera sentir que lo iba a tocar antes de siquiera tener sus manos a 10 centímetros de su piel.

—Dime—susurró, abrazándole por la cadera mientras apegaba su cuerpo con el del menor y colocaba su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, sonriendo para sí mismo al sentir un suave temblor recorrer todo el cuerpo de su compañero.

Ser el culpable de aquella reacción le gustaba aun más.

— ¿Es necesario el contacto físico? —preguntó, siguiendo con su tarea. No era un secreto que Silver no se dejaba tocar por nadie que no fuese Blue.

Tampoco era un secreto que Gold desconocía el significado de espacio personal.

—Muy necesario… y no lo niegues Silv, te encanta a ti también que te abrace— un gruñido acompañado de un "Como digas" por parte de él le fue suficiente para sacarle otra risa.

—Pensé solo te gustaba manosear mujeres—dijo pasado un rato, siguiendo con su tarea a pesar de la poca movilidad.

—Bueno, no eres precisamente masculino, Si-…— se interrumpió ante un codazo en su estomago, quedándose un rato sin aire y aferrando con más fuerza al menor. — ¡E-Eso fue innecesario!

—Adivina donde será el siguiente

— ¡Esta bien! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dijo rápidamente, dejando escapar un bufido mientras acomodaba de nueva cuenta la barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, no siendo ya más que el ruido de los platos y vasos chocando de vez en cuando lo que llenaba aquella pequeña cocina. Sin embargo no fue ajeno a su vista el ver que el abría y cerraba la boca, como cuando pensaba demasiado algo y no sabía que decir.

—Solo dilo y ya— dijo Gold con cierta exasperación cuando el otro no se atrevió a hablar, aunque de nueva cuenta volvió a hacer aquellos gestos hasta pasados unos minutos, en los cuales se detuvo para aferrarse al filo de la loza.

—Mi padre me llamó…

— ¿Y eso qué? Él te llama todo el tiempo—sintió a Silver encogerse de hombros, decidiéndose por soltarlo al fin para dejarlo girarse y quedar frente a frente.

—Estuvimos platicando un largo rato, a decir verdad— agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirándole de reojo para después agregar, —y me ofreció vivir con él.

—Eso tampoco es nuevo, él siempre te ofrece…— se calló cuando aquellos ojos platinados le vieron fijamente, dando un mudo mensaje. No era la persona con más luces del mundo, pero conocía bien a su compañero, — ¿lo estas tomando en cuenta?

—Quizá…—fue su respuesta, dando paso a un gruñido exasperado por parte del mayor.

— ¿Entonces te unirás al Equipo Rocket? ¿Así nada más? ¡Pensé los detestabas! —exclamó el moreno, señalándole incrédulo para recibir un gesto furioso por parte del otro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es más fácil que te unas tú a que lo haga yo!

— ¿Y qué hay de tus visitas a Koga? ¿Vas a detenerlas y dejarte así de atrofiada la vista?

—Él y mi padre se llevan mejor de lo que crees.

— ¿Y qué hay de Crystal?

—Gold…

— ¿Y mi madre?

— ¡Gold!

— ¿Y nosotros?

Se detuvo a gritarle al escuchar aquella última pregunta, no muy seguro si por no haberla esperado o por el tono que había usado al cuestionar eso. Solo alzó el rostro y le miró un largo rato en lo que procesaba la información, buscando por todos lados a que se refería con eso.

— ¿"Nosotros" que? —cuestionó pasados unos minutos de total silencio, viendo como la cara del otro pasaba de angustia a total sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo que "nosotros que"? Si te vas ya no te veré

—Gold, en serio estas exagerando todo…— comentó mientras se tallaba la frente, tratando de mantener su tranquilidad, —me estoy yendo a vivir a Ciudad Verde, no a Unova

—Pero si te vas no tendré a quien abrazar— trató de persuadirle, viendo con frustración como el pelirrojo solo rodaba los ojos.

—Te conseguirás a alguien para hacerlo, no es el fin del mundo.

— ¡Pero no sería lo mismo! —estalló exasperado.

De nuevo silencio, siendo simplemente interrumpido por el lejano sonido de la televisión de la sala a pocos metros de ellos, en otro momento a Silver le hubiese preocupado que la madre del mayor escuchara aquella discusión, pero en ese preciso instante era lo que menos le interesaba.

Solo le miró a los ojos, en espera de que saltara y dijera que estaba bromeando pero al parecer tal cosa no era del todo posible y solo le dejaba con otra opción que no le parecía tan razonable… pero no era como si tuviese alguna otra idea además de ella.

—A lo que me refiero…—Gold volvió a hablar cuando el menor no dio ni una señal de tener la palabra, —es que no es que no tenga a quien abrazar, simplemente es que a quien quiero abrazar es a ti.

—Suenas como un idiota enamorado, Gold—soltó el pelirrojo sin pensar.

—SOY un idiota enamorado, Silver—enfatizo él, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle un poco ante aquella tardía confesión, sin embargo el ver que el rostro del otro también adquiría cierto color sonrosado era un alivio. —Pensé que estaba más que claro que me gustas.

—Es difícil saber cuándo bromeas y cuando no—se defendió mientras volteaba a otro lado, separando los brazos para tensar un poco el amarre en su cabello, aunque más que fuese para tensar aquella coleta, era para tener algo en que entretenerse, —Además que voy a saber yo si siempre haces lo mismo

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Abrazarte? Yo no hago eso con cualquiera—la piel se le erizó cuando el menor le miró de nueva cuenta, esa vez juzgándole. Solo tragó algo de saliva, no sabiendo del todo a que venía aquella reacción. —Sabes que tengo razón.

—Oh claro, porque no te he visto coquetear con Jazmine y Whitney

— ¡Eso fue solo una vez! —busco defenderse, sorprendido de que Silver hubiese notado aquello.

— Ni tampoco porque le tocaste el trasero a mi hermana—siguió enlistando.

— ¡T-Tenía tan solo 10 años cuando toque a Blue!

— ¡Y eso no te detuvo para también tratar de coquetear con Yellow!

— Espera…

— Y no me hagas empezar cuando no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Crystal por su nuevo atuendo

— ¿Estas celoso, Silv?

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —gritó al escuchar esa acusación, sus mejillas comenzando a competir con el color de su cabello.

Gold, por su parte, solo sonrió más y más al notar que, por supuesto, el menor estaba bastante celoso por lo que había hecho años atrás.

—Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, ahora— le ordenó, aunque tal cosa no era posible.

— ¿Eso significa que también te gustó? —preguntó, acercándose a él de nueva cuenta para acorralarle con ambos brazos contra el lavadero, sonriendo aun más (si es que era posible) al ver que rehuía a su mirada.

Las mejillas carmesíes eran un buen indicio de que lo estaba escuchando.

—Eso no cambiara el hecho de que me iré a vivir con mi padre—recordó aquel tema, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del de ojos ámbar cuando lo abrazó de nueva cuenta.

—Lo sé, no esperaba cambiaras de opinión en verdad, se que lo extrañas—dijo mientras tallaba un poco sus brazos, aliviado al saber que poco a poco se comenzaba a relajar y dejaba una de sus manos descansar en el pecho ajeno.

—No es que lo extrañe realmente… solo quiero saber si podemos ser, tu sabes, una familia normal.

—Tu padre es un mafioso, no hay nada de normal en ello— bromeó, sintiendo que de nueva cuenta lo golpeaba, esta vez uno de los hombros y con menos fuerza que antes.

Dejó escapar una suave risa ante la agresión, recargando su frente sobre la del otro para verlo a los ojos, y aunque al principio huyó de su mirada, pasados unos minutos volvió a verlo.

—Aunque no me has respondido— agregó, hablando ya más tranquilo. — ¿Te gusto, Silv? —tras aquella pregunta, solo le miró abrir la boca para volverla a cerrar en poco, pensando mejor sus palabras.

Fue algo decepcionante saber que su primera respuesta había sido nada más que encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo idea—admitió, ojos plateados observando a los dorados, —Es complicado, además no tengo la garantía de que estés yendo en serio con todo esto.

— ¿No confías en mi?

— Eso trato pero es difícil cuando tú bromeas todo el tiempo— se defendió, cerrando los ojos al no querer seguir sosteniendo la mirada. El criador solo dejó escapar un suspiro, en otra situación se hubiese ofendido pero sabía que era verdad.

—Entonces simplemente te convenceré—dijo sonriente, separando su frente de la de Silver pero sin soltarlo de sus brazos. A su frase le fue de respuesta una mirada confusa por parte del pelirrojo, siendo Gold el que se encogió de hombros esa vez.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, mirándole totalmente desconfiado a sus intenciones.

—Bien, el problema es que no sabes si sientes algo por mi y si yo realmente te quiero, ¿verdad? Entonces lo único que debo de hacer es enamorarte y demostrarte que voy en serio, es simple

— ¿Cómo demonios es eso simple? —preguntó Silver, aunque no pudo evitar el negar un poco, divertido en parte por lo confiado que era.

—Ya veras, pero para ello necesito seas mi novio. Si vamos en serio, entonces empecemos por ello— comentó, poniéndose algo nervioso al ver que se había separado de él y se cruzaba de brazos, pensando en aquella propuesta.

No era como que él tuviese algo que perder si decía no, el pelirrojo no parecía asustado por el hecho de saber que su mejor amigo gustaba de él y bien podrían ser solo eso de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no quería ser solo su amigo.

Silver solo inhaló y exhaló largamente, tallándose una de las sienes sin voltear a ver al moreno. En poco se giró, recordando la vajilla sucia que aun esperaba por ser lavada.

—Solo que mi padre no se entere de todo esto, no quiero tener que detenerlo de asesinarte— lo escuchó decir después de unos tortuosos minutos, dejando un chillido de victoria escapar de sus labios para estrechar al chico de piel clara entre sus brazos.

— ¡Seré el mejor novio de Johto, de Kanto y de todo el Mundo! ¡Te lo prometo, Silv! —canturreó alegre, tallando su rostro contra el del menor él cual hizo lo posible por poder seguir limpiando la loza.

Y a pesar de los gruñidos que había provocado con aquella acción, Gold no fue ajeno a aquella pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su ahora pareja.

— Aparte… ahora que somos novios…—comenzó a decir, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo expuesto gracias a aquella coleta que Silver se había hecho.

Un beso era lo que él pedía después de aquella tortura y que le hubiese ocultado que planeaba ya irse con Giovanni y dejarlo a él y a su madre, pero el ruido sordo de uno de los cuchillos golpeando el secador lo hizo detenerse.

—Gold, acabo de lavar este cuchillo y no quiero tener que hacerlo de nuevo— dijo suavemente, pero el mensaje quedo bastante claro ya que el de ojos ámbar había desistido y volvía a colocar su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

Quería seguir siendo positivo, pero comenzaba a pensar que tardaría aun más de lo planeado el siquiera lograr robarle un simple beso.

..

.

* * *

**No soy muy buena haciendo precuelas o secuelas de mis fics, trate de seguir la linea que tengo con el otro fic pero siento que algún par de detalles se me han ido de las manos, en si resulto algo bastante independiente de Apple and Cinnamon.**

**En fin, espero en el futuro hacer un preciousmetal un poco más decente que este.**


End file.
